halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
Deborah Myers
Deborah Myers first appears in the remake of Halloween, played by Sheri Moon Zombie. She's the deceased mother of Michael, Judith and Angel Myers. Biography Deborah Myers was the mother of Judith, Michael and Angel. She lived in a house in Haddonfield, Illinois with her boyfriend Ronnie White. Deborah earned money as an exotic dancer working at the Rabbit in Red Lounge, and she had an unhealthy relationship with Ronnie who constantly yelled at her and threatened to beat her up. On the morning of October 31st, Deborah prepared breakfast for her family, but this only led to another classic argument between Ronnie and her. Judith did not wish to stay for breakfast, Michael would not remove his Halloween mask while at the breakfast table and baby Angel kept crying. Ronnie had an outburst and threw all of the breakfast plates onto the floor. Michael's Disturbing Behavior Later that day, Deborah received a telephone call at work from Principal Jim Chambers of Haddonfield Elementary School. Irritated that she had to leave work, she went to the school where Chambers indicated that Michael had been involved in a fight. Further, he showed her a dead cat that Michael had shoved into his school bag as well as a stack of photographs of dead animals in various states of mutilation. Chambers called in child psychologist Doctor Sam Loomis to have a private consultation with Deborah. Although Loomis tried to tell her that the business with the animals was an early warning sign of deeper problems, Deborah refused to entertain the notion that anything was wrong with her son. Michael's Murders Later that evening, Deborah just found out how Loomis actually was right . Returning from work, she found Michael sitting on the sidewalk outside their home holding his baby sister in his arms. The baby was fine, but there was blood smeared all over his hands and his Halloween costume. Deborah discovered moments later that Michael had slaughtered Judith, Ronnie White and Judith's boyfriend Steve Haley. The child was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Asylum Visits Deborah visited Michael once a week. Michael became more and more withdrawn and retreated behind the masks that he would design for himself while incarcerated. As months passed, Deborah tried her best to reach him, but eventually, she began to feel that there was no hope for Michael. On Christmas visit, she brings him a toy white horse where Michael tells her of a dream he had where she was dressed in all white and was walking down a white hallway with a white horse, telling him that she would take him home. On her last visit, she gave him an old photograph of himself and Angel, suggesting that he might want to hang it up in his room. Suicide After the visit, Doctor Loomis walked Deborah out to her car, leaving Michael in the care of a woman named Nurse Wynn. Then, Michael snapped after picked up a fork and stabbed Nurse Wynn to death because she said that he wasn't related to her Then, Loomis and Deborah ran back into the room which Deborah finally saw Michael for what he truly was: a psychopath. Everything that she had ever cared for was either gone or irrevocably destroyed by her poor choices and lifestyle. Unable to deal with the depression and guilt any longer, Deborah Myers took her own life with a handgun and killed herself while her baby girl cried. Posthumous Years later, it is shown that Michael and later Laurie have visions of their mother and the horse. Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:1990's deaths Category:1950's births Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mothers Category:Villains